Tala Blaez Storm
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical Information |- |'Full Name' |Tala Blaez Storm |- |'First Name Pronunciation' |TAH-la Blaze |- |'Nicknames' |Red, Little Red, Child of the Moon, She Wolf, TB (or Tee Bee), Wolfie |- | Dragon Tongue Title | Riña Hūra (Moon Child) |- | Homeland | Ealdor, the Elven Dominion |- | Born | 1237 AD |- | Died |n/a |- | Occupation | Princess of Wolf Peak. Former delivery girl for her adoptive grandmother's failing bakery. |- | Family Sigil | style="text-align:center;"| |- | Motto | Beware the Calm |- |'Personal Sigil (gifted to her upon rejoining the Royal Family when she was 18)' | |- |'Motto' | Beautiful Monster |- |'Seal(s)' | |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Description |- |'Race' |Werewolf (cursed, not born that way. She was born Elendili.) |- | Gender |Female |- | Height | 5ft 8in (1.72m) |- |'Hair color' |'Human:' Dark Brown Wolf: 'Black, brown and grey |- |'Eye color |'Human: '''Grey/green with flecks of gold '''Wolf: '''Gold |- |'Distinguishing Features''' |Her red cloak she wears at all times, her ability to transform into a wolf (willingly or not, depending on the situation and her emotions) and the fact she's a strict vegan and will not eat meat or fish in any shape or form when she's human, in order to balance out the huge amounts of meat she devours as a wolf. |- |'Languages Spoken' |English, Greek, Elvish, Wolf Tongue (not a spoken language as such, but she can understand what certain animals - particularly canines - are trying to tell her), Dragon Tongue |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" |Family |- |'Parents' | *Eira Storm * Gryfflett Byrne |- |'Siblings' | *Torin Storm - Older Half Brother * Zena Storm - Older Half Sister |- |'Spouse(s)' | *Peter the blacksmith's son † *Sir Calder (briefly) † |- |'Children' | *Kahlan and Lois Storm (identical twins) |- |'Other Family Members' | *Widow Lucas - Adoptive Grandmother *Nikodemus, Son of Alexandros - Best Friend *Mary Frost - Best Friend * Torani Storm - Maternal Grandmother * Gwaine Storm - Maternal Grandfather * Rose Storm - Maternal Great Grandmother * Seifa Storm - Aunt * Percival Storm - Uncle * Clara Storm - Cousin * Winter Denna - Adopted Cousin * Alyx Snow - Aunt * Mithian Storm - Aunt * Bedivere Storm - Uncle * Flynn Storm - Uncle * Laini Storm - Aunt * Natham Myron - Uncle * Daena Myron - Cousin * Raiden Myron - Cousin * Visenya Myron - Cousin |} Tala Blaez Storm is the second daughter of Eira Calvierri Storm and the first daughter of Gryfflett Byrne. She is the younger half sister of Zena and Torin Storm. Tala Blaez's name is unusual in that you speak both names when saying her name, but they are not double barrelled. Blaez is, whilst not joined to Tala, still part of her first name, and is not, as many people might assume, a middle name (because middle names do not often get spoken). Very few people call her simply Tala, and it annoys her if people call her just that. As far as she's concerned, her name is Tala Blaez, and that is what everyone should call her. However, she'll also willingly accept being called Red, as well (because of her red cloak she is very rarely seen without) What she didn't realise until it was pointed out to her after she learnt the truth of her curse, was that Tala and Blaez both have significant meanings for her, in particular. Eira chose them because the Storms have always been considered 'Wolves' among their people - a fact aided by the Royal Wolf Pack that once roamed the halls of the Grand Palace - and as she had a habit of honouring her family in the form of her children's names, Tala Blaez seemed like a good enough tribute. After all, Tala means 'Red Wolf', 'Stalking Wolf' and 'Gold', whilst Blaez simply means 'Wolf'. Considering Tala Blaez's eyes have flecks of gold, she turns into a wolf and wears a red cloak only makes these names more ironically suited to her. She also has a pet wolf named Fenris who she found in the woods as a pup. She was allowed to keep him and raise him, even though she'd assumed that Widow Lucas would be firmly against the idea. But on the contrary, she was thrilled by the idea and actively encouraged it, seeing the wolf's existence as an excuse for all the strange things that Tala Blaez might start noticing as she grew older. Wolf prints in the snow outside, molted fur in the carpets, random animal corpses dotted around the outside of the cottage. Widow Lucas could pin all this to Fenris, and Tala Blaez would never suspect anything otherwise. The pair went everywhere together, and Tala Blaez soon became convinced that she could understand what he was trying to tell her. He did not speak to her, but she could understand his body language and the tone of his growls and barks - she knew when he was excited or happy, angry, upset or scared, and she knew when he wanted her to follow him. She put it down to him being close to her, and seeing her as a surrogate mother figure, since she'd rescued him when he was just hours old. She never, in her wildest dreams, considered that it was because she herself was a wolf, and that was why they shared such a close bond. 'Widow Lucas and the Cottage in the Woods' Tala Blaez does not remember much of her early life, and only goes by what her Granny has told her - that she was orphaned after her parents were mauled to death by a giant wolf that hunts the lands, once a month on a full moon. Widow Lucas took her in and raised her alone in her tiny cottage, on the outskirts of the village of Huntingdon, giving her a red cloak in order to 'protect her' from the wolf that had supposedly killed her parents. The first cloak was a birthday gift on Tala Blaez's fourth birthday, but was subsequently replaced three or four times as Tala Blaez grew out of each cloak, or wore them so much that they became threadbare and would start to fall apart. The first two or three cloaks were originally just a birthday gift from grandmother to granddaughter on each birthday, but on Tala Blaez's thirteenth birthday, the cloak became much more than just a gift. Little did the young girl know about her grandmother's ulterior motive for gifting her a suddenly very grand and beautiful red velvet cloak with intricate brocade on the outside and a lush velvet lining within, instead of the usual plain cotton cloaks she had been used to until then (but had loved all the same). This new, expensive and very regal cloak soon became her favourite however, and very rarely left her side, from then on. Tala Blaez was mistakenly led to believe that wolves (with the exception of her pet wolf Fenris) were repelled by the colour red and obediently wore the cloak at all times, just as her Granny had requested. The first eighteen years of her life passed without incident - to her knowledge at least - and Tala Blaez was happy and content, playing delivery girl for her Granny and the bakery she run. As the bakery fell into hard times however, and business began to dwindle, Tala Blaez soon had to turn her eye elsewhere in order to try and help her granny bring in enough money to survive the cold, hard winters. One day, whilst trying to sell some of Granny's baked goodies to the Royal Family in Logres (completely oblivious to the knowledge that her parents were not only alive, but actually lived in the very castle she was now peddling goods to at the door), Tala Blaez tried to explain the situation about her grandmother and their failing bakery. On the way home with her first ever completely empty basket (having successfully sold everything in it), she came upon a young boy, Peter, son of the local black smith. And her world changed forever. 'Red-Handed' In the budding romance that followed, the two had secret nightly meetings at her bedroom window, though Peter would often hide when Widow Lucas appeared because she disapproved of him, just as she had disapproved of every other boy Tala Blaez had even shown an interest in. Still, Tala Blaez was determined that this time, she would make things work between her and Peter, regardless of what her Granny thought. So she and Peter began to dream about running away together, though with a bloodthirsty wolf on the prowl, things in the village weren't safe enough for either of them to go anywhere until the danger had passed. One evening, she and Widow Lucas receive the Mayor of Huntingdon at their door. He asked for more volunteers to help the hunting party kill the wolf and Tala Blaez expressed an interest in hunting down the beast that had left her an orphan. But Widow Lucas refused and after a brief argument, Tala Blaez was forced to concede defeat. The pair locked down the house for safety - another of Widow Lucas's precautions to keep Tala Blaez safe. As Tala Blaez went to rest for the night, Widow Lucas reminded her to keep her cloak on, but during the night, she became too hot and pulled the cloak off, balling it up and stuffing it under her pillow instead. Little did she know that this one small action would have terrible consequences, however. The next morning, she greeted her Granny, who had stayed awake all night, armed with her crossbow. She then went out to the hen house to collect some eggs for their breakfast, only to discover a young woman, called Mary, hiding in there. Tala Blaez offered her shelter at the cottage, which Mary gratefully accepted, as she had nowhere else to go, and Tala Blaez was the first person in a long time to even show her a shred of kindness. However, when they went to fetch water from the well, the mangled, bloody corpses of the hunting party lay scattered around the well. Horrified, Mary and Tala Blaez hurried back to the cottage only to find that Widow Lucas wasn't there. She'd been summoned to the village hall, where Mayor Tomkins had called for a meeting to demand volunteers for an even larger hunting party, so they could put an end to the massacre of people and their livestock, once and for all. He even suggested going to the Grand Palace and petitioning the Royal Family for aid, or at the very least, Logres where Princess Eira resided. Huntingdon fell under her jurisdiction, after all, so she should be the first person they turn to for help. Tala Blaez and Mary arrived in time to witness Widow Lucas protest to these demands however, by explaining her own terrifying experience of having been marked by a wolf in the past, and showing them all the scars to prove it. She begged them to just leave the wolf alone, because 'Wolfs Time' or the Full Moon was almost at an end, so with any luck the wolf would leave them alone until this time next month, when they would be better prepared to deal with it. Reluctantly, the village agreed that she was probably right, and she and the girls returned home. However, as Tala Blaez and Mary chatted in Tala Blaez's room after dinner, the young girl grabbed hold of an idea to simply kill the wolf and get rid of the danger so that she and Peter could finally be together, and her parents could be avenged. Mary was understandably reluctant to agree, but Tala Blaez insisted that it would be easy during the day, as the wolf only seemed to come out at night, and must therefore sleep during the day. They could sneak up on it and kill it in its sleep. Mary eventually agreed to help, seeing how determined Tala Blaez was to do this, and knowing that she couldn't leave the girl to do it alone.The next day, the pair of them set out and Tala Blaez taught Mary how to track paw prints, and how to distinguish which animal each print belonged to. They eventually found the prints and followed them, noticing that they oddly began turning into human tracks. The girls deduced from this that the wolf must be a skinchanger - someone who can turn from beast to man and back again, and also realised that this meant the wolf could be anyone in the village - or even a stranger from further afield. However, when the tracks stopped outside the cottage, realisation dawned on the two stunned girls, who then concluded that Peter must be the wolf, as he was the only one who'd been to Tala Blaez's window. Tala Blaez was distraught by this notion, but selflessly decided that it didn't matter. She still wanted to be with Peter, no matter his flaws, and Mary agred that if anyone could stop him, it would be Tala Blaez. She could reason with him, explain the situation without offending or angering him, and help him to break the curse, or whatever it was that made him turn into this terrible creature. Tala Blaez then arranged to meet with him in the woods to tell him the truth about what she suspected him to be. Mary masqueraded as her in bed, wearing her red cloak, in order to give her friend enough time to escape the village with the blacksmith's boy. Peter listened to Tala Blaez and having no reason to doubt her, believed her theory about him being a werewolf. He agreed to be tied up in chains, so that he would not harm her, during the night, and then they could make a break for it at dawn, to start a life together, somewhere far away. However, when the full moon rose, Peter was horrified to discover that Tala Blaez had been wrong. He was not the wolf. She was. Despite his frantic attempts to make her recognize him, she had lost all sense of her human self, and took advantage of the fact he was now chained to a tree with no hope of escape - making him an easy meal for a hungry predator. She tore him apart and had just started to feast on his remains when Mary and Widow Lucas arrived to put her out with a silver-tipped cross bolt - Mary having been discovered by Widow Lucas and the old woman angrily berating the girl for allowing Tala Blaez to leave without her cloak. The cloak, she'd explained to Mary as they'd tracked the young wolf girl down, was an enchanted one that stopped Tala Blaez from turning into a wolf. She'd first turned as a teenager, after a furious row with her Granny, and Widow Lucas had barely escaped with her life - the scars on her arm were from Tala Blaez, and not some random feral wolf, as she'd claimed to the village earlier in the evening. After that, she'd had the enchanted cloak commissioned - spending her entire fortune on the cloak, which was why they had lived in constant poverty from then on. She also mistakenly believed that it was the full moon that had caused Tala Blaez to turn, as she'd heard rumours of werewolves who turned during a full moon, so she was always extra cautious during this particular time each month. It would be many years before Tala Blaez discovered the real trigger wasn't the moon at all, but her own emotions. She'd always turned when she was angry or scared - the night she was with Peter, for example, she'd been afraid of meeting the wolf, and this fear had been what had eventually triggered her transformation, turning her into the very thing she'd been terrified of meeting in the first place. And the night she'd gone to bed after the Mayor's visit to her home, she'd been angry that Widow Lucas had stopped her from joining the hunt. She'd only grown more angry and frustrated when the cloak proved to be too hot and stuffy, and after she'd pulled it off and stuffed it under her pillow, it didn't take long for the anger to trigger her transformation. She'd found a way out of the house and slaughtered the hunting party that she'd been so desperate to join, before returning home and waking with no memory of such an event ever occuring. The footprints that she and Mary had found had belonged to her, not to Peter. By not telling her young ward about any of this, or the fact that she was cursed, and that the red cloak was enchanted to keep her from becoming a savage beast, Widow Lucas believed that she was protecting Tala Blaez. But all she'd done was put Tala Blaez and the entire village in danger with her ignorance, instead. And now poor Peter had paid the price. As they tried to creep up on the wolf now, Mary accidentally snapped a twig and drew Tala Blaez's attention towards them. She showed no recognition towards them, and turned her back on the bloody remains of the blacksmith's son, charging for them instead, intending them as her next meal. Widow Lucas was quicker, though, and grazed her with a silver tipped bolt from her crossbow. It was not a deadly wound - nothing more than a scratch in fact, but the silver tip was enough to stun Tala Blaez, allowing Mary to place the enchanted cloak back over her and turn her back into a human again. At first, Tala Blaez was disoriented and confused as she got back to her feet, not understanding where she was, and not remembering how she'd come to be there. As it started to come back to her that she'd been in the woods with Peter, she cast all about furiously, looking for him, finally catching a glimpse of what she did, though not realising at first that it had been her. When Mary confirmed it, however, she tearfully broke down, horrified by the revelation that she was in fact the killer wolf who had been mauling and murdering the villagers each night. She and Mary were then urged by Widow Lucas to run as the hunting party neared, having been alerted by Tala Blaez's wolf howls. 'Change of Diet' Following the revelation that she was in fact cursed as a werewolf, Tala Blaez was forced to totally reconsider her whole lifestyle - starting with her diet. The thought of eating meat as a human now physically revolted her as she was constantly reminded of Peter, whom she had mauled to death. She stopped eating meat altogether and later on fish as well, deciding that this cut from her diet was to justify and balance out all the meat she would no doubt continue to devour as a wolf, as well as the copious amounts she'd probably already consumed. She was well aware that several farmers had lost livestock to the rogue wolf that had haunted the woods around the village over the years, and now she knew that that wolf had been her, it was time for her to atone for her sins in the only way she knew how. 'Child of the Moon' 'Family Reunion' 'Storm Wolf' 'Gallery' Images= Red-once-upon-a-time-33869956-500-600.png|Her trademark cloak that earned her the nickname 'Red' Greywind_S3.jpg|Her wolf form - once she's able to control it - becomes an effective disguise, allowing her to get closer to people without them ever knowing she's there. GreyWindOxcross.png|Wolf attack! - Tala Blaez unleashed. 7d859c20be58b8ac533848414724dc09.jpg 210Red.JPG draft_lens19668837module160768162photo_1344154138___a.jpg rubymeghanory.jpg Once-Upon-a-Time-Cosplay-Red-Riding-Hood-Cosplay-Costume-Version-01-3.jpg tumblr_m1b3ezTqMM1r1pg53o1_500.png|Summoning her magic Red OUAT.jpg 17 (1).jpg red-handed ouat.jpg snow red.jpg|With a disguised Mary Frost red snow 2.jpg 115HaveTo.jpg 115StopHim.jpg 115Hey.jpg 115Yes.jpg 115Perplexing.jpg 115IFeel.jpg 115KeepingYou.jpg 12.jpg 115Mary2.jpg 115CheckingForEggs.jpg 115FewDeadSheep.jpg 115Kiss.jpg 115RedPeter.jpg |-| Songs= Howl|Tala Blaez Storm - Howl Beautiful Monster|Tala Blaez - Beautiful Monster |-| Music= The Lost Princess|Tala Blaez's Theme A Wolf Among Storms|Tala Blaez's Wolf Suite Journey To The Past|After learning she's adopted, Tala Blaez decides to track down her real family and find out why she was given to Widow Lucas to be raised instead. Once Upon A December|Tala Blaez's first visit to the Grand Palace of Elysium stirs up all sorts of memories. Eira's promise to Tala Blaez.|"I don't care what you are. I don't care what you've done. You're my daughter and I will never let anything happen to you, ever again. I promise you." West Wing Wolf Chase|Tala Blaez, in her wolf form, is caught sneaking about the Grand Palace and flees, only to run into Sir Percival who is out on patrol. Things go from bad to worse as Tala Blaez's wolf senses take over and she loses herself to the mind of a predator. |-| Videos= Beware the Calm-0||Women of the Storm Family Category:Storm Category:Royalty Category:Female Category:Sorcery Category:Fourth Generation Category:Elendili Category:Dragon Blood Category:Ealdor Category:Storm Category:Female Category:Elendili Category:Royalty Category:Ealdor Category:Fourth Generation